gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 284
Introduction Katsura introduces the new Jouishishi member Shou-chan i.e., the Shogun and decides to teach him how to be an effective leader. He ends up getting more that he bargained for when the new member out-shines him in every way. Both leaders devolve into a rivalry with poor Gintoki caught in the middle. Plot Evening Edo reports that Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige has been missing for a week. The details of his disappearance are shared and suspect Sakata Gintoki is shown detained. Back at the Jouishishi headquarters, Katsura and the rebels are planning a celebration for the return of the White Yaksha. Katsura then introduces a new leader-in-training "Sho-chan". The rebels recognize that the new leader is in fact Tokugawa Shige Shige. Katsura sets up a series of games: Jenga, Reversi, and Uno, to train "Sho-chan" about the ways of a leader only to lose in all three games handedly. The Joi rebels are impressed by his nobility and abandon Katsura. A depressed Katsura leaves to free Gintoki with everyone ignoring him, but ends up begging Gintoki for help. Prison guards show up but Sho-chan and the Jouishishi save them and are planning to raid the building. Katsura and Sho-chan decide that it would be easier to go for the head of Tokugawa Soyo to prove who was the better leader. Inside the Hime's room Gintoki is surprised to see both the Jouis and the palace guards pointing their swords at the Shogun and Katsura respectively. The two admit that they had realized who they were and were also testing each other. Both state that they just wanted to see what the enemy commander was like and Shige Shige lets Katsura and the Jouishishi go free. They both promise that if one of them dies, then the other will try to make Edo and Japan a better place. Soyo is awoken by the disturbance, and asks them to quiet down, as she is having a sleepover with 'someone'. As Gintoki and Katsura leave, Shige Shige apologizes to Gintoki for the trouble he went through, and Gintoki forgives him but scolds Katsura for the whole ordeal. However, all three are immediately attacked by the friend Soyo was having a sleepover with, who turns out to be Kagura, who drags everyone in the room under the blanket. Characters * Katsura Kotarou * Jouishishi * Elizabeth * Tokugawa Shige Shige * Sakata Gintoki * Tokugawa Soyo * Kagura (cameo) Trivia *"Lamp in broad daylight" is an idiom meaning 'someone who doesn't stand out' but also means useless. * Bretz is a parody of Pretz, a popular pretzel like snack that has a wide variety of dust covered flavoring. So yeah... there is a salad flavored Pretz. * The " You Fool" woman on T.V. that Katsura kicked three times is a reference to a 2012 TV Japanese drama called "Kuro no Onna Kyoshi" *The "Joshima wants to quit being the Leader" is a reference to an actor- musician named Joushima Shigeru. He is the head of the pop band Tokio and has the nickname "leader'. *Matsuoka is a reference to Matsuoka Shuzo, who is a tennis player turned commentator and a meme. * OED is a joke on a band made up of popular Japanese voice actors named "Mysterious New Unit Sta-Men". Category:Episodes